Soplando en el Viento
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Songfic realizado para ALSS Septiembre 2016 Un fic alterno de Albert y Candy, después de su re encuentro en la colina de Pony, tiempo después... la vida y los cambios que ya soplaban en el viento... Deseando sea de su agrado


**Songfic**

 **Blowin in The Wind**

Of Bob Dylan

 **Songfic Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **ALSS 2016**

 **Albertfic alterno**

En este song fic, alterno, Albert había partido de un viaje a Europa y Candy lo esperaba a su regreso, meses recibió cartas de sus encuentros y desencuentros con los negocios, George había estado acompañándolo en todo momento. Albert deseaba regresar. Candy quería darle una sorpresa, pero siempre y cuando se la daría al volver…

\- No, Tom, no lo he visto desde que se marchó hace ya un año.

\- Candy, ya sé donde está, lo vi en… el hospital, fui a recoger a Papá de su revisión y… estaba en una camilla cercana.

\- ¡Tom! Porque no me lo dijiste antes, necesito verlo.

En el hospital, Candy entraba desesperada había trabajado ahí hacía tiempo, hasta que ya no pudo continuar, y se hizo cargo del hogar de Ponny, como enfermera.

Al verlo en una cama de hospital cercano a la ventana pedía informes al médico en turno.

\- Es usted su familiar

\- Si. ¿Qué es lo que le paso?

\- Fue trasladado de New York hace unas semanas, estuvo trasladándose poco a poco, no puede mover las piernas, su auto fue baleado en una pesquisa de ladrones en Europa, mataron a su acompañante y dos personas más que iban con él,

\- ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiene aquí?

\- Apenas dos días, el pidió el traslado y ha mando este mensaje, para… Candy Andrew.

\- Démelo, soy Candy Andrew

\- Ahora está dormido, tuve que sedarlo, fue operado en New York hace apenas una semana, no debía ser trasladado, pero hicieron una pausa, se abrió una de sus heridas y lo trajeron aquí, el desea llegar a Lakewood.

\- Me quedaré con él, hasta que despierte.

\- Muy bien, mandare traer algo para que este cómoda.

\- Gracias.

El doctor se retiraba y ella pasaba despacio, lo veía y su respiración era tranquila, con caricias mudas, le tocaba despacio el rostro, besando su frente y sus mejillas lentamente. Sus pensamientos se fueron a la última ocasión que estuvieron juntos.

 _\- Albert, ¿tienes que irte?_

 _\- Mi amor, sabes bien que si pro mí fuera no me iría jamás de tu lado, pero después de esta guerra las cosas no quedaron bien en mi país natal._

 _\- Lo sé. Es solo que… soy una egoísta, Albert, apenas nos casamos hace poco y…_

 _\- Ya cumplimos tres meses de casados, Sra. Andrew y cada día estoy más enamorado de usted, mi pequeña princesa._

 _\- Y yo de ti, mi amor. Esperaré tu regreso con mis oraciones hasta que vuelvas conmigo._

 _\- Y yo también oraré todas las noches pensando en ti, mi amor._

 _Albert le tomaba su mentón y le daba un delicado beso, ella se entregaba a ese roce y el tomando aire la besaba apasionado, viajaría por varios meses. Europa estaba en malas condiciones y las inversiones de la familia había bajado era necesario prepararse y se llevaría a Candy a Inglaterra, allá estaría mucho mejor que en América, donde las cosas habían empeorado demasiado._

 _Con pequeños besos y gemidos, la pasión se desbordo como cada noche que estaban juntos, se había casado con la mejor mujer del mundo, y nada podía haber sido mejor que eso, al tenerla en sus brazos. Candy se había dedicado en exclusiva a él desde el matrimonio, y aunque varias veces que salía a trabajar ella se iba como voluntaria de enfermera, hasta su regreso, esta ocasión le pediría que fuera al hogar de Ponny y no a los hospitales, las personas estaban muy lastimadas y aunque era una profesional, le entristecía mucho ver a los mutilados de la guerra en su regreso._

 _La noche más larga de pasión fue esa noche, la mejor de sus noches y la ansiedad de una despedida que no deseaban ambos._

 _\- Mi cielo, estaré aquí a tu regreso, no dejes de escribir._

 _\- Así lo hare mi princesa, escribiré todo el tiempo que tenga disponible y… no dejes de pensar en mi._

 _\- Eso nunca, mi amor. Un beso más y subía al auto que lo llevaría al tren, a New York y de ahí en barco a Inglaterra._

Candy fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por una enfermera que le llevaba una silla y una jarrita de agua en una charola.

\- Gracias.

\- Casi ha dormido todo el tiempo, es su…

\- Si, es mi esposo. Tal vez deseaba llegar a casa, si el doctor lo permite en cuanto se mejore nos iremos.

\- Espero que se recupere pronto, con permiso.

\- Pase usted.

 _Albert en sus sueños, se iba al día en que las balas los sorprendieron, George estaba a su lado y el le entregaba una carta de Candy su esposa, la cual le decía que tenía una sorpresa para él, sonriendo le comentaba_

 _\- Creo que ya recuperó las dulce Candy que estaban en el jardín maltratadas, ella se emociona mucho con las flores, por eso desea que este a su lado, para sorprenderme._

 _\- Eso espero, William, la señora Candy tiene gustos muy sencillos, ojala y la casa y todo lo que has preparado para ella sea de su agrado._

 _\- Lo será, George. Todo lo que hice fue pensando en ella, me quedará cerca del trabajo y estaremos juntos, desde ahí podré tener el control de los negocios, ya no viajaremos tanto, así tal vez… podamos pensar en tener familia._

 _\- Nada me gustaría más que verlo feliz y realizado. Una familia, es…_

 _\- Lo sé George, tu res también parte de mi familia, amigo._

 _Los rechinidos de un auto fue lo primero que se escuchaba, las balas de otro para darle alcance, el auto donde ellos viajaban ya se había detenido en el muelle, iban de regreso a América, las balas traspasaron el metal, el chofer fue el primer herido en la cabeza, George lo abrazaba cubriéndolo y recibiendo tres disparos en su espalda. Otro hombre que iba de acompañante recibía disparos, al tratar de devolver el fuego. Las autoridades se atravesaban, mientras Albert jalaba el cuerpo sangrante de su amigo para alejarlo de los disparos, ahí recibía una disparo en la espalda y otro en el costado._

 _El cuerpo de George caía encima de él, ambos se quedaban tirados en el suelo, los hombre por fin fueron abatidos, las ambulancias llegaban y trasladaban heridos, del auto de los Andrew, tres hombres fueron cubiertos por completo y uno solo fue llevado de urgencia a cirugía._

 _El trayecto ya lo había vivido, recordaba ese trayecto antes cuando perdió la memoria, y así en su mente pasaba esa historia y muchas más de las que vivió mientras había viajado, para volver…_

 _ **Cuantos caminos una persona debe de caminar**_  
 _ **Antes de que lo llames un hombre?**_  
 _ **Cuantos mares una paloma blanca debe de navegar**_  
 _ **Antes de que duerma en la arena?**_  
 _ **Cuanto tiempo tienen que volar las balas de cañón**_  
 _ **Antes de que sean prohibidas para siempre?**_  
 _ **La respuesta, mi amigo, esta soplando en el viento,**_  
 _ **La respuesta esta soplando en el viento**_

 _ **Cuantos años puede existir una montaña**_  
 _ **Antes de que este descolorida por el mar?**_

 _ **Cuantos años puede la gente existir**_  
 _ **Antes de que se les sea permitida la libertad?**_  
 _ **Cuantas veces un hombre puede voltear la cabeza**_  
 _ **Pretendiendo que él no ve?**_  
 _ **La respuesta, mi amigo, esta soplando en el viento,**_  
 _ **La respuesta esta soplando en el viento**_

 _ **Cuantas veces un hombre debe de alzar la vista**_  
 _ **Antes de que pueda ver el cielo?**_  
 _ **Cuantos oídos debe tener un hombre**_  
 _ **Antes de que pueda escuchar a la gente llorar?**_  
 _ **Cuantas muertes tendrán que pasar hasta que el sepa**_  
 _ **Que mucha gente ha muerto?**_  
 _ **La respuesta, mi amigo, esta soplando en el viento,**_  
 _ **La respuesta esta soplando en el viento.**_

En la habitación Candy abría la ventana para ver salir el sol, el amanecer estaba fresco, un suspiro y su voz la hacía detener su respiración.

\- ¿Señora Andrew? Esta usted tan hermosa y radiante.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Despertaste mi cielo! Ella corría hasta llegar a su lado,

\- ¡Candy! No llores pequeña, por favor, no llores mi amor.

\- Albert, cuanto te he extrañado. Las noticas no llegaron completas, hasta ahora que el médico me entrego esta carta.

\- Por eso estabas triste, hemos perdido a George, eso ya hace algunos meses, debe estar tan feliz en el cielo. Me abrazaba cubriéndome cuando se fue, llegó la ola de disparos.

\- Me comentan que tuviste dos cirugías

\- Si, ya siento mis piernas, pero no puedo moverme mucho, y… se abrió una herida en el trayecto de New York a Chicago.

\- Aquí te recuperaras muy pronto, mi amor.

\- Contigo, ya me siento recuperado, mi vida. Temía no volver a verte.

\- Ni lo digas, Amor. Tenemos que volver a casa, nos están esperando.

\- ¿Archie y Annie?

\- Albert, tenemos un hijo, nuestro bebe nació hace, dos meses.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Un hijo!

\- Si, un niño, es hermoso y está muy pequeño, no quería dejarlo, pero no podía estar aquí en el hospital con él.

\- Un hijo, Candy…. Un niño en casa, que tonto soy, como no iba a tener un hijo, ¿esa era la sorpresa que ibas a darme?

\- Si. El doctor dice que en dos días estarás con posibilidad de trasladarte a Lakewood.

\- ¿Dos días? No, dile al doctor que venga, dile que nuestro hijo nos espera.

\- Albert. Archie y Annie ya vienen con él, estará aquí en una hora tal vez, dicen que está muy inquieto, no está acostumbrado a estar sin mí.

Albert se sentía tan feliz, que con sus brazos se medio levantaba y jalaba el brazo de ella para unirla aun más a él, se medio sentaba y lloraba emocionado recargando su rostro en el hombro de su esposa, ella lo abrazaba sonriendo por que por fin estaba de regreso, fueron meses de su ausencia, y con el atentado más largos se hizo el tiempo, su hijo nacía y el aun no había vuelto, ahora su pequeño ya tenia dos meses de nacido, le había pedido a una nodriza que le diera pecho, ya que su esposo la necesitaba, tuvo que usar varias toallas para no humedecer su blusa y el le había dicho que se veía hermosa y radiante.

El llanto de un bebe, los interrumpía, entraba Archie con un pequeño molesto con pulmones de acero. Tratando de calmarlo Archie miraba a Albert y a Candy comentando,

\- Este pequeño ya tiene hambre de nuevo. Candy se separaba y lo tomaba en sus brazos, para tomar una mantilla y colocarlo en sus abundantes pechos, que anunciaban la hora de comer de su hijo, sentada en una silla escuchaba como Archie le comentaba lo mucho que habían hecho para trasladarlo y ocularle a Candy el trayecto para sorprenderla, pero fue Tom quien los había descubierto.

Albert sonreía al ver a Annie con un vientre bastante voluminoso, pensando que tal vez así se debió ver ella y ahora estaba dándole de comer a su pequeño gritón.

Ella le sonreía sentada desde la ventana cubierta con la mantilla para darle de comer a su bebe de forma privada, a lo que Archie y Annie salían para dejarlos un momento a solas y así ver los gastos y el traslado de Albert.

Aun comiendo su pequeño, ella caminaba cuidadosa y se sentaba en la cama del hospital quedando a su lado, quitaba la mantilla y veía al pequeño que había llorado y hacia ruiditos mientras que con ambas manitas sostenía ajustado fuertemente el pecho que le brindaba su mami y de pronto sollozaba molesto como reclamando el que ella no había estado, haciendo que él llorara con su hijito, al verlo tan enojado.

\- ¡Es un Andrew! mi hijo es todo un Andrew, Candy.

\- Si, creo que le heredo el genio a la Tía abuela Elroy.

Los dos abrazados, sentados en la cama del hospital, se reían emocionados, ya estaban juntos, desde la ventana entraba el leve viento, dando la respuesta de un futuro incierto, de esperanzas nuevas, de amigos que se extrañarían, de familia que poco a poco ya no estaban a su lado y con los retoños que ya florecían de nuevo, dando un nuevo viento, una brisa delicada de nuevos tiempos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Un songfic, prometido por el reto ALSS Septiembre 2016, recién escrito y con deseos de que les guste como a mi,**_

 _ **muchas gracias por comentar, y ... a continuar escribiendo fics ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
